Cloud Drive Wiki
Welcome to the Cloud Drive Wiki Cloud Drive Describe your topic Cloud Drive From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Cloud Drive, a Japanese manga by Aikio Inuaza published by Inuaza Studios. Which is supposedly coming out in 2014.An anime adaption directed by Sora Tawaki begins airing on YouTube and Facebook, also other famous most viewing websites probably in some time 2015. (Twitter, Myspace and Skype) many other etc. 　 Cloud Drive follows an arrogant-minded 14 year old high school student Akio Haruto who routinely tries his best at everything. Akio best friend, Sethra shows him a virtual reality game called Cloud Drive. Akio really enjoys playing it. Cloud Drive. It's a battling game where players and their animal-like beings called Moravans fight against other people and their Moravans. Akio having Jiryo, Sethra having Celetro, Daisuke having Bowser, and Hideo having Rambosaur. This game evolves into very much more. When Akio Haruto, Sethra Abachi, Daisuke Uzara, and Hideo Sasaki find a telephone card and call the number on it, they find themselves in a mysterious world called Hikaru. They have to travel to different cities to compete in tournaments if they want to return to Kagawa Town. During the tournament Akio, Sethra, Daisuke, and Hideo go by Team Haruto, battling other skilled Moravan masters. But there’s a mission for them to complete, they have to find a valuable jewel called the Shikon or also known as the lightning star. Contents {Hide} 1 Summary 1.1 Anime/Manga, Part 1 1.2 Manga, Part 1.3 Manga, Part 2: The Special Ending 2 Characters 3.1 Anime/Manga Part 1 3.1.1 List of Characters 3.1.2 Moravans 4 Voice Actors 4.1.1 Art 4.1.2 Seasons and Volumes 　 　 Anime Manga Part 1 Akio Haruno is a 14 year-old boy who attends Kagawa high school along with Sakurako Higurashi, Daisuke Ozara, and Hideo Sasaki. Akio tries very hard at everything he does, so Sethra his closest friend shows him a virtual reality game called Cloud Drive. Somehow Akio see a telephone card with numbers on it, he decide to call it, and so him and his friends, Sethra, Daisuke, and Hideo get transported in a mysterious world called Ryoka. If they want to get back home they have to battle their way out. Akio, Sethra, Daisuke, and Hideo have to find the Shikon jewel or also known as the Lightning Star. Later Akio meet Jiryo his Moravan, Akio and Jiryo go to the gym to train for battle against other Cloud Drive players. Akio,Sethra,Daisuke,and Hideo join forces with their Moravans called Team Haruto. Team Haruto must battle the top Moravan trainers to earn badges to compete in Moravan Contest battles and Tournaments. Anime/Manga Part 2 Time has passed since Akio, Sethra, Daisuke, and Hideo have met their Moravans and start battling with Moravan leaders. Team Haruto travel to different cities to battle other Cloud Drive players. Along the way they meet new challenges and new rivals. Anime Manga Part 2: Special Ending Akio, Sethra, Daisuke, and Hideo have to find the Shikon Jewel if they want to return to Kagawa Town, so they go on an adventure to find it and go back home. During this time they meet a girl named Cando Yoshina who helps them find the Shikon Characters {Edit} Akio Haruto (Haruto Akio) {Anime/Manga} The main protagonist character. Akio tries his very best everything he does. Akio somewhat like an arrogant cool 14 year old boy, who secretly hides his lovely crush on Sethra. He was dragged into Ryoka meaning the world of Moravan, where Moravans actually exist. Akio meets his Moravan whom both of them shares the same characteristics, being ambitious and caring toward others. His Moravan named Jiryo, a green grass type one.. Later on in the story, Jiryo has the power to defeat the legendary Moravan named Rambosaur. Category:Characters Latest activity Category:Browse